Alessa of House Baratheon: The Young Stag
by DayDreamBabyBee
Summary: Marriage. It always seemed so far off. I've known my whole life that I would marry him, my father made the decision before I had even reached my fist name day. My name is Alessa, and I am the second child of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. I am to marry Robb of house Stark. To Winterfell we ride, for my father is in need of a new hand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first time writing in a REALLY REALLY long time, so if I'm a bit rusty I apologize! I own nothing you recognize from Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, I am simply a fan with an over active imagination. I picture Alessa to look like Kenna from Reign, portrayed by Caitlin Stasey. I hope you enjoy!

Ages: Robb/Jon: 17

Joffrey: 16

Alessa: 15

Sansa: 13

Myrcella: 12

Arya: 11

Tommen: 10

As the carriage bumped across the uneven road she couldn't help but think of the life that lay ahead of her. A life her father had chosen for her before she had even reached her first name day. He sought to tie his house to house Stark, something he had wanted since long before her birth. Since the woman named Lyanna stole his heart, and left him all but without.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, it is what is expected of a high born lady, a princess, to marry for duty. She had never had any notions of falling in love; for she had never seen it. The relationship between a man and a wife was simply strategy, a different sort of battle, her parents detested one another. And yet, as Alessa Baratheon sat in the carriage with her mother and younger siblings she couldn't help but think of the things she would miss; Tommen's quiet and gentle nature, Myrcella's sweet innocence, her mother's fierce love for all of her children, he father's rare affection. If she was truthful he would miss her uncles the most. Tyrion had instilled in her the wisdom that came with knowledge, analyzing the world and trying to outsmart it. However Jaime had always been her favorite.

Alessa had learnt at a young age that the world was unkind. She often found herself cursing the fact she looked so little like a Lannister. While all of her siblings bore the golden hair and green eyes of her mother's house she bore the dark hair and blue eyes that came with her family name, though her mother could be seen as well, in her lovely face. It was said that her mother was the most beautiful women in all the seven kingdoms, a beauty that all her children were graced with, Alessa was no exception.

Her mother had fought against this for as long as she could remember, and truth be told that was what frightened her the most. Her father was a stubborn man and when he made up his mind not even the cunning Cersei Lannister could change it. She was to wed Robb Stark heir of Winterfell, a man she had never met, her mother's opposition the match left her terrified, what was it that made her mother so set against this man? Surely if not the Stark boy then it would be another, while Alessa knew she was not her mother's favorite child, she knew she had her love, the same could not be said for the king.

Robert Baratheon was a hard man his loathing of Cersei tainting his view of his children. For even as her Baratheon looks made her the least favorite of her mother, it made her the favorite of her father, though this was not saying much. It was her uncle Jaime who had always truly understood her, who truly favored her.

Yes, it was Jaime she would miss the most; his strong presence, his kind words, and of course the lessons he had been giving her since she was old enough to demand he teach her to wield a blade. Another trait that set her apart of her three siblings, for not even the crowned prince, the oldest of the Baratheon children, had even learnt to fight. She had put her foot down, a silly sight, a princess just shy of her seventh name day demanding to be taught to wield a blade.

"Your mother will not like it."

"Well then you needn't tell her then, nor will I. If you don't teach me I'll find someone else who will, someone not as skilled. What if I find myself immersed in a battle and my poor teachings lead to the end of me. Really Uncle, you would never forgive yourself."

"And why prey tell would a princess find herself in a battle?"

"There is always a battle uncle, and I for one would at least like to stand a chance."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother, and as she spoke, she felt more ill than she had in all of her fifteen name days.

"We are approaching the gates of Winterfell my love, I swear by all the Gods I will get you out of this. I will not abandon a child of mine to this frozen wasteland."

And so my future begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a short chapter, it is simply the arrival at Winterfell. I tried to stay away from coping what happened in the show and simply focus on the new parts I wanted in there to accommodate Alessa.

She felt her face go white with terror, her hands began to shake, this felt far too real.

"A princess doesn't shake with terror, you will hold your head high as we exit this wheelhouse. I will do everything in my power to get you out of this match, but you must never show an enemy weakness. You are a lioness my sweet and a lion never shows weakness. "

Strangely her mother's cold words brought a sense of calm to Alessa, she wasn't alone, she had her family after all. At that particular moment Tommen gave her the biggest brightest smile and she felt her shoulders relax. She could do this: _I am Alessa of House Baratheon, first of my name, I am a princess of the seven kingdoms. I have been trained by one of the best swordsman in all of Westeros. I WILL NOT be frightened by the boy my father throws me to. Perhaps he will be kind and we could form some sort of strategic alliance, if he is as vile as mother seems to believe than I could always run him through with my sword._ A strange combination of a snort of dismay and laugh sounded from her lips, startling everyone in her company, the last words she heard before the opening of the carriage door were a cold:

"Pull yourself together Alessa."

The commotion came when her father rode into the keep and strode over to Ned Stark, looking at them now it seemed strange to picture them as friends who conquered the continent. Her father, the fat drunk, was nothing like the man the bards sang of. The strong warrior had been chased away by years of a gluttonous appetite and a never ending need for wine and whores. Oh yes, marriage, she couldn't wait to be dishonored as her husband went about whoring right in front of her eyes. The pity she had always felt for her mother weighed heavily on her soul. _Now that pity will be mine to bear._ As her older brother dismounted his horse her mother took the hand presented to her and stepped out into the court yard, followed closely by the littles. Now it was her turn:

"Princess?" A hand appeared in her vision, Andreas, her personal guard. She took his hand as if it were her life line. "Breathe princess." With that she took the final step out and saw her future, as her father demanded to be brought to see his precious Lyanna's resting place, and once again dishonored her mother.

"Is that her? If so I'm jealous already, you'll have that in your bed. If she looks that good with her clothes on, imagine…"

"Enough Theon." The boy named Robb finally spoke his eyes still on the girl who presumably was his future wife. The Baratheon princess, the Lannister, while she was quite lovely Robb could see no reason for Theon's envy. He was to wed a Lannister, he would be spending the rest of his days tied to lion who would likely rather see his head on a spike than come to his bed.

"You grace would you like me to show you and your children to your chambers?" The years had done nothing to dull the beauty of Catelyn Stark and as she approached the queen you could see the kinder side of beauty. True the queen was said to be the most beautiful women in all of Westeros, but it was a cold beauty. As the queen and her two youngest children took their leave he saw the crown prince stride over to his sister, Sansa, leaving only his future bride to linger in the court yard, while the attendants saw to the horses and carts.

"Come now Princess." A member of the Kings Guard spoke to her, Jaime Lannister.

"Yes Uncle." And with that she finally spared a look his way, and in that look he could see what he already knew would be there, she did not want to marry him. Which was fine, because he did not want to marry her either.

As she looked over she could feel him assessing her, she tried to smile his way but it came off as more of a discontented grimace. She had been injured quite a few times in her life, it came with learning to wield a blade, this however was the hardest thing she had ever done. _Today I begin to see the life I shall be married into, today I learn what it means to be a Stark of Winterfell._ The wedding was originally set to take place after her sixteenth name day, but as the king needed to ride to Winterfell to secure Ned Stark as his hand, it seemed as good a time as any to wed his young daughter to the Stark heir. Now the wedding was set to be only a week away. _Just one week left until I am to wed and become a woman._ As she walked away she couldn't help but look back at her intended. _He is rather handsome, but it is as plain as day that he is dissatisfied by me. Are my looks not to his liking? Maybe he would have preferred I been born golden haired as well._ A rough shake of her head accompanied her next thoughts. _Enough of that. Who cares what he thinks of how you look! You don't even want to marry him._ Still it would help she supposed if ones husband at least found his wife to be attractive, even her father couldn't deny her mother's beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quite the welcoming committee, though I don't think any amount of welcome will change this dreary place."

"Must you always do that?"

"What is it that I do Allie?"

"Act like mother."

"We're a lot a like your mother and myself. Twins you know."

"Do you want to know what I think Uncle? I think you're much kinder than you act and that you've spent far too much time around my mother and you simply cannot remember."

"You there!" Jaime shouted at a passing servant. "You will escort the princess to her chambers at once! We'll have to agree to disagree on that sentiment. Rest up young one." And with that Jaime strode away from his niece.

 _So this is Winterfell._

"Right this way Princess." The servant spoke.

As they came upon a hallway she saw the familiar faces of her family's guards standing watch upon their chamber doors. Andreas already stationed at hers. As the princess gazed upon the face of the man sworn to protect her at all costs she couldn't help but long for a life where she would be free to seek the affections of such a man. It wasn't so much that she fancied her guard, more that she liked the kind of man he was. She could picture him courting a young lady and after sometime taking her as his wife. Something she would never experience, she had no say in who she would marry, let alone a courtship.

"These are your chambers your highness, I do hope they are to your liking."

"Yes, thank you. Would you please send up my handmaiden, I would very much like to take a bath."

"Of course your highness."

At the disappearance of the servant the princess let out a sigh and let her shoulders droop. _Finally a few moments to myself._ It was then she noticed a window that over looked a courtyard, and in that courtyard she could see what looked to be a group of men. The blonde hair gave her elder brother away immediately, the darker heads seeming to be the three boys she saw upon her arrival, Robb Stark and two others. While she could hear nothing from this distance she assumed Joffrey was being his usual horrible self. _That boy is going to make the enemy out of the wrong man someday. Serves him right._ As she laid upon her new bed she couldn't help but think of what this day had already brought, and what was still to come.

There was no telling how long she had let the world of dreams claim her, but when she awoke Krista was busing herself around the room. Upon noticing the princess was awake she gave her a shallow bow.

"Princess, how was your rest?"

"Quite well thank you. How much time do we have?"

"Still a fair bit, you weren't resting for long. Just long enough for me to prepare your bath."

It was a long overdue bath, while she had cleaned on the journey it was nowhere near as relaxing as this experience. Just as she was finishing up dressing in a simple gown of Lannister red there was a knock upon her door. With a wave of her hand Alessa dismissed Krista to let the person enter. It was then a pretty red head, not much younger than she, spoke.

"Princess." With a curtsey, "My name is Sansa Stark, I was wondering if you would like to see a bit more of Winterfell before the feast begins? I understand if you would like to rest more or if you need to start preparing…"

"Nonsense, a tour would be absolutely lovely, you are ever so kind Lady Stark." She knew immediately she had said the correct thing because the young girl was positively beaming.

"Sansa your highness, if it pleases you."

"Well then Sansa, I cannot wait to see more of your lovely home. It is much warmer inside than I anticipated."

"It was built on hot springs your highness….."

Sansa had shown Alessa the finer parts of Winterfell explaining that she would show her more later, as it was getting late and both girls needed to prepare for the feast. It was then the pair stumbled upon a conversation not meant for Alessa's ears.

"That pompous little prick!"

"Soon to be your good brother. At least the princess is a looker, I would like to see her on her back myself, just imagine."

"I do not want to imagine it Theon. I'm going to have to live it!"

"Well if it displeases you that much I'll take her off your hands." The man called Theon spoke again.

"You haven't even spoken to her Robb, she could be nothing like him." A new man spoke, this one with dark wild curls.

"How could she not with THAT family, her mother and her brother. She'll be as shallow and cruel as the rest of them. Gods help me I'm going to be married to a Lannister. "

It was then Sansa made their presence known. "ROBB!" There was no mistaking the sheer horror in the young girl's voice as she chided her older brother, and when the boys spun around all eyes landed on Alessa.

"You will apologize to the Princess this instant!"

"There's no need for that Sansa. Come it's time to get ready for the feast. We Lannister's love our feasts. We get to show off all our riches, we're quite shallow like that." With one last disdainful look cast upon her betrothed she began her walk back to her chamber, Sansa clamoring after her sputtering apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to thank everyone SO SO much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love hearing from everyone what their thoughts on the story are, and I am so glad people are liking it! The idea has been playing in my head forever, and I am so happy to share it with you all!**

 **I originally had a different plan for this chapter but I saw an opportunity to make the story a bit longer and along came this! I actually plan on adding another chapter (the one I had originally planned for this to be) later today!**

 **Also keep an eye on my profile because I have complied images and plan on sharing what I imagine each dress to look like! And enough of me prattling on, here is the chapter!**

As they got closer to her chambers the fog of anger had begun to dissipate and in its place a plan was starting to take hold. It was then she realized Sansa was still trying to mutter her apologies for her brother. _Had she been doing that all this time?_ Alessa spun around to face the young girl, it was clear Sansa expected some sort of harsh comment from the princess for as she turned the young girl straightened, preparing herself.

"Enough Sansa, you needn't apologize to me, YOU have done nothing to offend me. You are not responsible for your elder brother's actions, just as I am not responsible for Joffrey's actions."

"I cannot imagine Joffrey doing something so callus as that. He is perfect, a true and charming prince."

As Sansa spoke the words that chilled Alessa to the bone, she could see plain as day that the young girl was infatuated with her brother, and Joffrey had been putting on an act to win the girls affections. A very dangerous combination indeed.

"You shouldn't let you head run away with you, no man is perfect Sansa, least of all my brother."

"But Joffrey is the crown prince! And as such he is the epitome of what a man should hope to be. He will be King someday, and what a lucky Queen he will have."

It was then Alessa realized there was no talking Sansa out of her affections, she would simply have to learn the true nature of Joffrey in her own time. The princess could only pray it was not too harsh a lesson. She could see a friendship someday between her and this girl, but then again if her plan worked in her favor that friendship would never come to fruition.

She bid Sansa farewell and entered her chambers. Krista had already laid out the gown Alessa was to wear and the jewels to accompany such a dress. It was very obvious upon seeing the gown, that her mother had no hand in it. Her mother would have chosen a Lannister red, such as the gown she wore at present, but this gown was a grey blue. Stark colors. It was as if she couldn't breathe.

"Princess! Are you alright, is your corset too tight? Is there…"

"This is to be my life now" Alessa turned her wide eyed stare upon her handmaiden.

"Your Highness? I don't understand, what is…"

"My mother, I need my mother at once." At her serious tone Krista ran from the room. Alessa could not control her breathing. Her hands sought the laces upon her back, pulling, loosening her corset in the hopes it would help, but still her breath only came in short gasps. Gods only know what Krista had relayed in message to the queen for soon both Cersei and Jaime were tearing into her chamber.

"Mother, please." Even as she spoke the words she heard the weakness in her voice and she waited for her mother to chastise her for such weakness.

As Cersei Lannister took the sight of her eldest daughter in such a state of disarray, she couldn't help but feel happy. Her daughter needed her, and it had been a long time since Alessa Baratheon had let herself need anyone. It was in that moment Cersei felt like she had the girl back, her daughter who had once reveled in the time spent in her mother's company.

"Oh my sweet." She took her daughter into her arms and turned to the young serving girl who had come to fetch her. "Water NOW!" As the glass was handed to her, she sat her daughter down and commanded her to drink.

"It will help." As her breathing was finally starting to come under control Cersei spoke again "I have spent all afternoon appealing to your father. He is set on this match, I am unable to sway him in this matter."

"I planned to speak with him myself on the match before the feast, but mother I don't know how. I cannot stay here! I cannot marry a man who hates the very sight of me. I'm not you mother, I have always tried to be as strong as you are, but I am not. I cannot do this." She looked through her bleary eyes at her mother and then up at her uncle, until she felt a strong yet gentle hand on her cheek.

"You are my daughter and as such you have my strength. It is the strength that only a woman can have. They think that because we are women that they can barter and sell us off of their gain. We do not have the luxury of men, showing our dissatisfaction as openly as they do. The world is theirs, but we my sweet, sweet daughter, have other means of taking hold of our freedom. Try and speak to your father. I dare say if anyone can sway his mind on the matter it would be his favorite child. Just know, if he doesn't come through, your Uncle Jaime and I will find a way. We always do." As the queen stood up Alessa couldn't help but marvel at her courage and her grace, yes her mother had many, many faults, but in this moment she could not help but hope she could hold as much strength in the times to come as her mother had shown for Alessa's whole life.


End file.
